


(team)Mates

by Quagswagging



Series: Quag's Pack Verse [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Car Accidents, Courting Rituals, Falling In Love, Feral Behavior, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Dany loves Pierre with all his heart but fears he does not deserve the Omega. It is this anxiety that makes the Alpha too afraid to ask their Pack Alpha for permission to start courting.Then, Pierre crashes, and Dany's whole world falls apart
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Daniil Kvyat
Series: Quag's Pack Verse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757020
Comments: 16
Kudos: 159





	(team)Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone sending me Pack asks on tumblr, they inspired me to write this and many other fics!  
> This pairing is really REALLY cute and I definitely want to write more about them!  
> I hope you all enjoy this!

"Hey." Pierre whispered, slipping into Dany's bedroom. The Alpha sat up, rumbling softly and lifting the covers off the bed so Pierre could slip in under them. The Omega cooed happily, gently nosing Dany's shoulder before making himself comfortable against the man's side.

"I'm tired." Pierre muttered, before promptly yawning. Daniel smiled.

“You took your time today. I thought you weren’t coming anymore.” the Russian muttered, gently rubbing his cheek against the top of Pierre’s head. Pierre sighed.

“Charles came over to talk, kept rambling on about Alex and how they had apparently spooned or something like that… To be honest, I zoned out after like 30 seconds.” he huffed, but the smile on his face said he was amused by his friend’s antics. Daniil drew Pierre on top of him, chuckling fondly as Pierre instantly folded his arms under himself to pillow his chin, the Frenchman gazing down on him with a fond smile.

“Sorry I made you wait, but I’m here now.” the Omega purred fondly, nuzzling their noses together, Daniil rumbled softly, arms wrapping around the Frenchman.

“I’ll take every second I get to spend with you.” he whispered, ever so lightly brushing his lips over the Omega’s. Pierre purred happily and instantly tried to deepen the kiss, but Dany pulled away before he could.

“I can’t, baby.” he sighed a bit awkwardly. Pierre smiled and settled back down.

“It’s okay. Sorry I shouldn’t have pushed you.” he mumbled softly, shifting to rest his head over Daniil’s heart.

“Did you set the alarm already?” Pierre muttered with a sigh, fingers drawing mindless patterns over Dany’s chest.

“Yeah I did.” Daniil said. “6AM, as always.” he hummed. Pierre bit his lip.

“I don’t know how much longer I can keep up with all the sneaking around.” Pierre admitted. Daniil nuzzled the Frenchman’s hair softly. 

“I-I know… I tried talking to Kimi yesterday, but I just panicked. I’m so sorry.” the Alpha admitted, averting his eyes in shame.

Daniil had been feeling like a coward for the past days. Here he was, the most perfect and precious Omega wanting to be with him, and he was too anxious to ask their Pack Alpha for permission to formally start courting. It was just a safety measure for the Pack, and Daniil knew it was extremely rare for Kimi to disapprove of a couple, but Daniil still wasn’t at ease. He didn’t feel like he deserved Pierre, who was kind and perfect and bubbly and way out of his league. A big part of him was convinced Kimi would see that too, and Daniil couldn’t bear the pain of having to separate from Pierre.

“It’s okay, as long as we get these hours, I can be patient.” Pierre whispered, seeing the pain in Daniil’s eyes. The Omega cooed softly, comfortingly running his nose over Daniil’s jaw. 

Sometimes Dany thought they had both gotten the wrong roles. More often than ever, Pierre was comforting him, the Alpha, while Daniil only had to protect or comfort Pierre on rare occasions. Daniil didn’t feel like an Alpha, didn’t feel like he would be a good Alpha to the young Frenchman, and it was starting to weigh him down. 

“Stop overthinking.” Pierre chuckled, rubbing his thumb to the spot between Daniil’s brows as if to wipe away the frown wrinkles. Daniil sighed.

“Sorry.” he mumbled, rolling onto his side but keeping Pierre flush against his chest. The Omega cooed happily, nosing Daniil’s chin again and Daniil sighed at the familiar flutter of his heart.

“I will talk to Kimi tomorrow.” Daniil whispered into Pierre’s unruly hair. Pierre smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to Daniil’s lips.

“Thank you.”

~~~~

When Daniil woke up the next morning, Pierre was already gone, and Daniil felt empty. He wanted nothing more than to wake up with the Omega in his arms, and knew it was due to his own fault that that wasn’t possible. The only thing he had to do was tell Kimi he liked the Omega, _loved_ him even, and then they were free to be together instead of sneaking around late at night.

When Daniil saw Kimi that morning in the Pack Room, he squared his shoulders and walked over to where the Finn was sitting on the sofa with some of the young Omegas curled up with him. 

“Kimi, I-” Daniil started, before forgetting the complete speech he had come up with the moment Kimi looked up.

“What is it?” Kimi muttered curiously. Daniil bit his bottom lip.

“I think Max was looking for you.” he blurted out, before turning on his heel and fleeing the Pack Room.

Pierre came into Daniil’s driver room just before race, giving the Alpha a hopeful smile. 

Daniil couldn’t even look at him.

“I’m busy, let’s talk after the race.” he muttered, turning his back to the Omega. Pierre sighed, walking over and placing a soft kiss to Daniil’s shoulder.

“Okay, good luck.” he whispered, before leaving again.

Daniil hated how disappointed the Omega had smelled.

`~~~

The race was rather uneventful for Daniil, who stayed on P9 for most of the race without too many problems. Pierre was a few places in front of him, fighting Sainz and one of the Ferrari’s and Daniil was proud the Omega had done so well after being so broken when he was pushed back to Alpha Tauri.

Daniil was glad at the thought of both cars ending up in points - surely that would lighten his mood, give him the courage he needed to finally talk to Kimi - and felt somewhat at peace as he fended off Stroll from taking his place.

Pain suddenly clenched at his chest and Daniil gasped out as he saw smoke up ahead. Going at the pace he was, he only had a split second to see what was going on, and a broken moan left his throat when he saw the blue and white of Pierre’s Alpha Tauri slammed into the barrier.

“What is going on!” Daniil yelled over the team radio, but he was met with silence, the last rounds only accompanied by a few murmured words from his engineers about tyre management.

It was bad, Daniil was sure of it. He had lost his Mate before he had even properly gained him. Beautiful, sweet Pierre…

It shouldn’t have been Pierre crashing, it should have been Dany. No one would miss Dany, while the world might as well end completely if the Frenchman passed.

By the time Daniil got out of the car, he felt empty, weak, like a part of him was missing.

“Daniil, Pierre is-” someone spoke up, but Daniil shook his head.

“I don’t want to hear it.” he sobbed, leaving the hospitality and rushing to the Pack Room, where he locked himself in his little bedroom.

His emotions were all over the place but he mostly felt pain, as if someone had ripped his heart out of his chest. Daniil screamed and threw his suitcase through the room, before slamming his fists into the wall with so much force it left dents. 

“Not Pierre… Not Pierre…” Daniil cried, curling up in the far corner of the room and clawing at his face and chest. 

He couldn’t lose his Mate, he would lose himself too.

~~~~

“Oh mon pote you gave me a real scare.” Charles sighed as he headed into the medic bay. Pierre was already waiting for him in one of the plastic chairs, tired-looking and pale but still in one piece. He got up with a wince, his muscles already aching, and hugged Charles tightly. 

“Are you okay?” Charles asked softly, gently stroking Pierre’s hair. Pierre nodded, nuzzling into his friend’s touch and closing his eyes.

“Just tired, and sore.” he muttered, smiling gratefully when Charles kept an arm around his waist as they made their way outside. 

“Are you okay?” Max blurted out, popping up from where he had been leaned against the wall of the building. Pierre nodded with a small smile, letting the slightly wide-eyed man (Max really was a softie when it came to the Pack) press into his other side.

“I’m fine.” Pierre ensured the Dutchman. More drivers joined them now and Pierre was touched by everyone’s concern for him. All the hugs and nuzzles and gentle rumbles already made him feel much better, like he could at least walk on his own without falling over from exhaustion. 

“Is something the matter?” Charles tried again when Pierre kept scanning the small crowd that had formed around them.

“Nothing, I just… I thought Dany would come to check on me too.” he mumbled. Charles frowned slightly, but then shrugged.

“Maybe he is waiting for you in the hospitality,” he said with a bright smile, leading Pierre along. The smile fell quickly as the two noticed Kimi coming over, the Pack Alpha seeming uncomfortable and anxious about something. 

“Pierre, you need to come with me.” Kimi said. “All the others are not allowed in the Pack Room.” he said slightly louder. Pierre whimpered anxiously.

“What is wrong?” he asked, his gut feeling telling him it had to do with Daniil. Kimi sighed wearily. 

“Daniil has gone feral.” 

~~~~~~

Daniil felt his consciousness slipping away as he growled and slammed himself into the door, attempting to break out. He could smell other drivers in the main room, some Omegas amongst them, and Daniil’s instincts came out full force at their scent. 

If he could not have a Mate, then no one could. 

“Let me out!” Daniil snarled when he smelled the others leaving, until Daniil only recognised a strong Alpha smell and a whiff of an Omega. Daniil slammed his body into the door again, losing his breath when the door burst open under his weight. Daniil fell to the floor in a heap, laying still for a moment to regain his strength.

“Daniil, take a deep breath-” Kimi tried to reason. Daniil snarled, blindly jumping at the Pack Alpha. 

_Everyone had to feel his pain, everyone had to suffer like they made him suffer by taking his precious Pierre awa-_

“Dany.” a soft voice spoke up, and Daniil felt all the strength leaving his body. Kimi’s hands closed firmly around his shoulders.

“Pierre is okay, Dany, he is fine.” the Finn soothed. Daniil shook his head.

“N-no… this isn’t real… he is gone, I-I lost him…” Daniil cried, shoving the Pack Alpha away. 

“Dany…” the soft voice spoke up again, and Daniil sobbed, pressing his hands over his ears. He was hallucinating - the voice sounded too much like Pierre’s to be real. 

Gentle hands curled over Dany’s cheeks, urging him closer until he was resting against a warm chest. 

“I’m here Dany, I’m right here my love.” the soft voice whispered. Daniil let out a heart-wrenching sob, lifting his head to look in the eyes of Pierre, who was holding him close.

“Y-you crashed… They wouldn’t tell me what happened to you.” Daniil cried. Pierre let out a shaky breath, pressing a kiss to Daniil’s forehead. 

“I’m fine, I’m here.” Pierre soothed, cradling Dany’s face in his hands and resting their foreheads together. Daniil continued to cry, clumsily patting at Pierre before pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

“My Omega, My Omega…” Daniil chanted over and over again, trying to catch his breath. Pierre hugged back just as tightly, stroking Daniil’s hair and cooing softly at him.

“Look at me, Dany.” Pierre whispered as Daniil had calmed down a bit more. Daniil lifted his head reluctantly, feeling ashamed now he had realised how he had acted. 

“I love you, Daniil. So, so much.” Pierre whispered, his voice trembling. Daniil smiled shakily.

“I love you too.” he gasped out, letting Pierre kiss him, _properly_ this time, not one of their usual light pecks. Pierre smiled against his lips, his arms curled around Dany’s neck to hold him close.

They only parted again when Kimi cleared his throat. Daniil bared his teeth instinctively, holding Pierre securely in his arms.

“I know I should have told you.” the Russian Alpha told the Pack Alpha, “But I will love him even if you don’t approve.” he said strongly, letting out a shaky breath as Pierre cooed and nosed Dany’s chin.

“I-I love him so much, Kimi. And he clearly loves me too.” Pierre muttered when the Pack Alpha stayed quiet. 

“I know.” Kimi sighed then. “I noticed Pierre slipping out of Dany’s room a few times, and you smelled like each other.” the Pack Alpha explained. 

“I can’t lose him, Kimi.” Dany spoke anxiously. Kimi rumbled comfortingly.

“Of course I approve.” the Pack Alpha spoke. “I always did, I was just waiting until you were ready to tell me.” he said with a shrug. Daniil let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, closing his eyes as he nosed the top of Pierre’s head.

“Thank you.” he whispered, voice breaking. Pierre moved to straddle Dany’s hips, fully folding himself around his Alpha.

“Never scare me like that again.” Pierre muttered into the crook of Daniil’s neck. Dany chuckled breathlessly.

“I could say the same about you.” he answered. Kimi hummed, getting up and walking over to open the door to the Pack Room, letting the Pack back in.

“Is everything okay?” Charles asked worriedly. Kimi nodded.

“Pierre and Dany have something to say though.” he mumbled, before sighing in exasperation as some of the FDA pups had already attached to him. 

Daniil flinched lightly when everyone’s attention turned to them. Pierre lightly rubbed his nose against the crook of Dany’s neck.

“Do you want me to..?” he muttered. Daniil shook his head.

“I’ll do it.” he muttered at the Omega, before taking a deep breath and lifting his head.

“Pierre and I are courting.” he blurted his out, before holding his breath as he waited for the Pack’s reaction.

“Congratulations!” Charles squealed out, dropping himself on top of them to hug them close. Max and Alex were instantly there too, hugging and congratulating their fellow bulls, and that seemed to encourage the remaining drivers too. 

Daniil felt slightly overwhelmed as the whole Pack took their time nuzzling and rumbling at them, all of them seeming happy for the new couple. 

“I love you, Alpha.” Pierre purred happily in Dany’s ear. Daniil kissed the side of Pierre’s throat, daring to lightly let his teeth dig into the sensitive skin.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: Bwoahtastic.  
> Feel free to send asks if you have any questions/prompts/ideas.  
> Kuddos and Comments are more than a little welcome <3


End file.
